Pink
]] A Brujah (WP) who befriends Christof on his first night in London. Pink delights in Christof's naiivete of the modern world, and gives advice to Christof as he seeks Anezka and the end to Vukodlak. Pink is pursuing his own ends; only the Malkavian Dev/Null is able to see this, but his attempts to give Christof clues as to Pink's true nature are clouded by his madness. Pink portrays the character of a punk. A Brujah of the type that made the "warrior philosopher" concept necessary. It was a natural consequence of the vampire roleplayers that began the White Wolf chronicles. However sincere or dedicated, it was in the air and unavoidable. Politically aware and dismissive of all social norms, punks flaunt their lack of the polished veneer of politeness and tact, preferring candour and never veering from the truth. They see diplomacy as weak or an evasion of the basic facts of life: we are all in a struggle for power by the mere presence of those who continually take power from us. We are not taking it away, we are taking it back. Class warfare is ridiculed as aggressive and violent; punks argue that the aggression and violence is perpetrated upon us every minute of every day, by the lack of equality and freedom, and by the threat of policemen and soldiers that stand between us and taking what we lack. Pink is savvy and cynical. How much of Pink is the real Brujah and how much what lies under the facade can be seen, ever so briefly, in Club Tenebrae: "Take it from ol' Pink. Anything's better than the quiet of the grave. There's hope even for us licks. We can climb the path to the summit..uh..or some such." ]] Pink is dismissive of everything, and no less, Christof's prospective and even current allies. Lily and Samuel are raked over the coals as well as Pink can manage, and Dev/Null, right up to the bitter end, long after Dev/Null's final lines in the game. Dev/Null has a few things to say about Pink in return, but they are heavily obfuscated by his surreal crossword clue patter. Disciplines Actor and character Voiced by Curtis Armstrong. Ironic that the voice of Booger was doubtless chosen to show the worst of, as he himself says late in the story, "the idiotic Brujah aesthetic", and yet V:tM-R's Josef, and Pink and whoever else we missed, is the best work he has ever done. We may count ourselves lucky to know this work, rather than only the Booger recitals incessantly requested by the media,Curtis Armstrong On Being Booger as the public at large gets. Text between the asterisks is hidden. click and drag to read *** Assamiteshttps://vtmr.wikia.com/wiki/Assamite and Assamite Antitribuhttps://whitewolf.fandom.com/wiki/Assamite#Assamite_antitribu (his alliance with the Sabbat Vukodlak) have no means of hiding their Disciplines or faking other Clans' abilities, so most of the Brujah skills are wrong for Pink to have. Blame Nihilistic for not planning a betrayal committed by someone who was not a party member. Perhaps someone like Dev/Null, who could advise the coterie but never have their stats visible. But then, they would have missed all the fun of having a party member be the traitor. Had to be done sometime, it would seem. The clues start with the most conclusive but most obscure one: the metaphor of climbing the mountain of Alamut to reach the summit; the Assamite's Path of Bloodhttps://whitewolf.fandom.com/wiki/Path_of_Blood_(Assamite) to Enlightenment. He then stutters as he realizes his mistake and attempts to catch himself: "We can climb the path to the summit..uh..or some such." He makes few if any mistakes thereafter, and most of the further clues come thick and fast from another source: Dev/Null Pink grumbles about not killing while feeding, like a habitual transgressor of an important Assamite rule, as if he were trying to allay suspicions that he is one. This is more likely an error by Nihilistic, as the 10th recommendation of the Path of Blood, "Human blood is nourishing to the body, but the murder of lesser beings is poison to the soul", is quite obscure. To be fair, the argument between Christof, pleading that mortals are powerless and must be protected, and Pink arguing that Christof is no fun, may conceivably be a way to give false evidence of not being Assamite, but the rule would certainly not be known by Christof. It would make much more sense if he did it the other way around: Assamites are unfairly typified by the Camarilla as being diablerists, let alone murderers, so he would seem less like an Assamite to the average vampire if he preached against draining the last blood. "Abdul al-Hazim, master disciple of the Assamites at your service. You must admit I affected the idiotic Brujah aesthetic with flawless perfection. But now I must take my leave of you, Christof. My Taqiyyah is finished. The Tzimisce charged me with preventing you from finding Exalted Master Vukodlak before he arises. Alas they did not specify that I had to put my knife into your heart. So I let you kill my Setite enemies. And taking out that greasy Giovanni boss put the icing on the cake. Despite my best efforts, you came perilously close to finding Vukodlak. But now I have wasted so much of your time that you cannot possibly reach him before he arises, even if you knew where to look. And Christof, sorry that I did not help you out of the kindness of my heart. But no SANE vampire is that stupid. Farewell. Enjoy the New Year. And the new AGE!" Sadly, we cannot put Assamite as a category on this page, but we have put links to it and other Assamite-related topics. *** Category:Player Character Category:Brujah Category:Modern Times